


Scars

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lyrium Addiction, Nudity, Past Drug Addiction, Pillow Talk, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Aylwen is fascinated by Cullen's scars, but some of them bring up painful memories.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago, but never posted it. Inspired by a headcanon on Tumblr suggesting that Templars might inject Lyrium into their veins.

Aylwen was fascinated by Cullen’s body. It was craggy and lean and littered with scars. She liked to explore the lines, her fingers quick and soft in the dark.

“What’s this one from?” she said, and traced over the long, white scar on his chest without shyness. They were sitting on his bed, companionable in their nakedness in the dim light. He was flushed, his hair messy. Hers hung long and wild, down to her waist.

“Training, believe it or not.” He smiled, eyes darkening at her touch. “We weren’t fighting in full armor. It was just a graze, but it’s not always the blows you expect that leave scars.”

“And this one?” Her hand moved lower, a whisper across his skin, to a jagged scar near his waist. It was reddish and puffy, even after such a long time.

“After the rebellion in Kirkwall. Those skirts we had to wear didn’t always do the trick.”

She bit her lip. Her eyes flickered over his groin, but then moved to his arms. There were lots of small scars on his arms, different than those on his torso or the one on his face. They looked like black dots, or puncture wounds. Her fingers whispered over them, one hand on each arm.

“And these?”

His face fell, and for the first time he looked away. “Those are… those are from Lyrium.”

She frowned, not understanding, so he explained.

“Many outside the order think we drink it. And we do, sometimes. But sometimes that doesn’t work fast enough. Then we have to…”

Aylwen’s eyes widened, realizing. “You put it in your blood?”

He nodded, still not looking at her. Her chest was icy. She wished she hadn’t asked, but she knew she took a risk with this game. His body could be a trap, too, with its secrets.

She scooted closer, into the circle made by his legs. She reached for his face, and turned it gently toward her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It must be very difficult. Not taking it anymore.”

Cullen shook his head, moving closer so she was practically in his lap. An electric feeling. He pressed his temple to hers and she closed her eyes.

“It’s worth it,” he said. “I get to be here. With you.”

Aylwen smiled, and tilted her head so he could kiss her. As she ran her hands over his arms, she could still feel the pinprick scars beneath her fingers.


End file.
